


maybe they'll leave you alone (but not me)

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Choking, M/M, Pre-show, Rutting, Sexual exploration, Sibling Incest, handjobs, mentions of drug use, sorta - Freeform, technically canon compliant, vague timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: Diego resolutely does not look, not even to peek between his fingers. “Why are you doing itin my bed?” It being Klaustouching himself.





	maybe they'll leave you alone (but not me)

**Author's Note:**

> well like most of the world i binged umbrella academy on netflix and came out of it hardcore shipping klaus/diego so here we go! i picture this being set sometime before they all split up, but after 5 disappeared, and i imagine klaus and diego are either 17 or 18ish? the timeline is so wonky, who cares, really
> 
> thanks to hannah for beta'ing!
> 
> enjoy!

“Wh— _what_ are you doing?” Diego stops in the doorway to his bedroom and slaps a hand over his face.

Klaus laughs. “What’s it look like I’m doing?”

Diego resolutely does not look, not even to peek between his fingers. “Why are you doing it _in my bed_?” It being Klaus _touching himself_ , uniform slacks pushed down to his knees and dress shirt rucked up on his chest. The brief glimpse Diego got after he stepped into his bedroom was enough to burn the image into his mind _forever_.

“Oh,” Klaus says, and there’s almost an edge of apology to his tone—almost, but not quite. “Is this your room?”

Diego grits his teeth. “Yes.” He presses his hand harder against his face and the edges of his domino mask dig into his cheeks. “Get out.”

“Oh come on,” Klaus says with a gasp. “I’m so close.”

“Klaus!” Under his mask and hand, Diego’s cheeks are burning.

“Seriously, I’m _so_ close.”

Diego winces as the slick sound of Klaus jerking off starts up again, accented with breathy moans. “Klaus,” he snarls again. “I told you—?”

“You’re so _tense_.” Klaus lets out a keen. Diego still doesn’t look. “Why don’t you join me, huh?”

“Are you fucking serious?” Diego drops his hand to his side and stares at Klaus, who looks thoroughly unaffected, by the conversation at least; there’s sweat in the hollow of his throat and his cheeks are pink and his hair is mussed.

“Dead serious,” Klaus says softly. He rocks his hips up into his hand and his eyes flutter shut, another moan tumbles from his lips. “You look like you need a break, c’mere.” He probably thinks his voice is sultry or something, and maybe it sort of is, but it also grates on Diego’s nerves.

“How high are you right now?” He finally thinks to ask. He doesn’t clap a hand over his eyes again but he does avert his gaze, choosing to focus on his laundry hamper instead of his writhing, panting brother on his bed.

“Only a little bit.” With his free hand, Klaus pinches two fingers together, less than an inch apart. “Hardly at all, really.” He tacks a giggle onto the end of the sentence, ruining its effect. Klaus is probably higher than he realizes. “C’mon, Diego,” he draws out the last letter in Diego’s name in a sing-song tone.

“No. Now get out.”

Klaus moans again but it’s cut off by a hiccup; Diego can almost smell the booze from across the room. “You’re no fun, Diego.” Klaus stretches out his legs, the tips of his bare feet inching into the corner of Diego’s vision. “Have a little fun with me, Diego. Let go.”

“Klaus,” Diego starts again but his vision darts over—he can’t even control it, can’t stop himself—to Klaus, whose legs are spread and hips are angled up. Somehow he’s gotten his slacks further down and his pale legs are exposed, the space between them inviting. “Fuck.” Diego brings a hand to his face again and pinches the bridge of his nose before ripping off his domino mask.

“That’s it,” Klaus coos. “C’mon.”

Diego snarls again, and kicks the door shut behind him.

Klaus lets out a peal of laughter as Diego clambers onto the stiff twin bed with him. They move in freakish synchronicity: Klaus kicks his slacks the rest of the way off and spreads his legs to accommodate Diego between them, while Diego wrestles with his own pants and his academy blazer.

He tosses the jacket away and Klaus sets about unbuttoning his shirt; Diego gets his slacks and underwear down far enough to expose his cock and then he’s falling forward, bracing himself over Klaus and rutting against the curve of his brother’s hip. Klaus moans as their skin meets and his clammy fingers slide off Diego’s chest, unable to find traction.

“Diego,” Klaus hisses. He’s panting and gasping against Diego’s cheek. “Will you do something for me?”

“This isn’t enough?” Diego snaps. He aims his thrusts to align their cocks. It’s not quite enough, he needs more if he wants to come, but it feels good, Klaus’ length along his, hot and hard and heavy.

“Just a little more, please, _please_ , Diego.” Klaus bats his eyes, smudged with liner and messy mascara. “If you do it, I’ll suck your dick, c’mon, Diego, _please_.”

“What?” Diego hisses. The thought of a mouth, wet around him, is almost enough to make him come right then and there.

“Choke me, c’mon, just,” Klaus rambles as he grapples for Diego’s hand, the one not braced against the bed. He brings it to his neck and fits Diego’s palm against his adam’s apple. “Like that, but push down, please, _please_.”

Diego obeys, admittedly stunned. He’s heard about this before, sure, but seeing it in action, _being_ the person cutting off someone’s air...it’s a different experience entirely. Klaus looks blissed out, his already foggy eyes going cross-eyed and hazy, rolling back in his head. His flushed cheeks pale and his lips tremble.

“This is what you need?” Diego murmurs. He wants to be disgusted, wishes this were a turn off. But Klaus is rutting against him like a dog in heat, whimpering and rasping for air. It’s like holding a burning fire, one wrong move and it’ll all be over. The power is heady, dizzying. Klaus’ tongue drags across his chapped bottom lip. His breathing is getting more and more shallow the harder Diego presses down—until all at once, fear fits in with the arousal, and Diego lets go abruptly.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Klaus whines. It would be a scream but by the way his chest is heaving, Diego would guess he can’t get enough air to make it that loud. Klaus’ body goes tense and rigid against Diego and he lets out these endless, desperate sounds, all of which are going to be burned into Diego’s memory for the foreseeable future.

Klaus lets out a last whimper and Diego realizes their stomachs are smeared with come. It’s like a crappy painting, where Klaus’ writhing body was the paintbrush.

“Fucking gross,” Diego remarks. He looks away from the white sticky mess to the red, handprint-shaped mark on Klaus’ neck.

Klaus snickers. “You big baby.” With a sudden but not quite surprising display of strength, Klaus flips them over and Diego finds himself flat on his back on his bed. “Now, I believe I made you a promise…”

“Uh.” Diego blinks owlishly. His dick twitches.

“Uh huh,” Klaus agrees inanely. “Just sit back and let the master get to work.”

“You’re a master at sucking cock?” Diego retorts, startling when Klaus pinches his thigh.

“Better than you,” he replies simply.

Diego wants to protest—even though he’s never had a dick in his mouth, even though Klaus looks like he’s never been surer of anything in his life—but whatever sort of challenge he could issue is lost when Klaus sinks his reddening lips around Diego’s cock. Without thinking, he knots a hand in Klaus’ hair and tugs. He’s rewarded with a muffled moan that vibrates around him and sends shocks of pleasure down to the tips of his toes.

“Oh, _shit_ ,” Diego gasps.

“Told you,” Klaus says, mouth dripping with drool, as he pulls messily off Diego’s dick. “ _Master_.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Diego hisses as he yanks Klaus back toward his erection. Klaus goes willingly; he takes Diego in to the hilt and his eyes flutter shut, like it’s some kind of bliss to be used this way. Once again, the feeling of power starts to overwhelm Diego. The control, Klaus entirely at his mercy.

He tests it, fucks up once into Klaus’ mouth. Klaus gags but doesn’t pull away. When he opens one eye to glare at Diego, it’s full of challenge. Diego groans and drops his head back and starts up a rhythm: he fucks into Klaus’ mouth and yanks Klaus down to meet each thrust. It’s brutal and messy and _loud_ , there’s no way the bedroom door is giving them any kind of privacy.

Klaus is moaning around him, all these wet and muffled sounds, and it’s all of it or none of it that has Diego tipped over the edge suddenly and _hard_. He shoots off deep in Klaus’ throat and okay, maybe Klaus is a master, because he doesn’t even sputter. His throat works easily as he swallows, and he licks his lips once he pulls back, not spilling a drop of come.

“So, master?” Klaus asks.

“Shut the fuck up,” Diego says again, kneeing Klaus in the side.

Klaus clutches dramatically at his side before falling half on top of Diego.

“Get off me!”

Klaus yawns. “I already got you off once, ask me again in an hour.”

Diego’s face burns again. “Klaus—?”

“Aren’t you glad I ended up in your room on accident? This was fun.” Klaus pats at Diego’s chest, which is flecked with drying come.

“Fun,” Diego echoes. He opens his mouth to say something, anything about this, but Klaus is already snoring. He wriggles one arm out from under Klaus’ body and after a moment’s hesitation, wraps it around his brother. Both their dicks are still out, albeit soft and sticky, and there’s really no mistaking what happened here.

Diego closes his eyes, muttering to himself, _“fun.”_


End file.
